


saturday; whatever you want

by fightingtheblankpage



Series: Allydia Week [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingtheblankpage/pseuds/fightingtheblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU about alternate universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saturday; whatever you want

**Author's Note:**

> Writtes as a part of the Allydia Week challenge.

In the land of What If, where she gets transported into right after she falls asleep, Lydia gets to be someone else.

It’s not that she’s displeased with her life, or disappointed, or even actually _wishes_ to be someone else. No. But it happens anyway, each night like clockwork – not _dreams_ where she’s someone else. Actual, honest to god different realities, palpable and exciting. And dangerous, sometimes, or miraculous. Barely any different from the awake-world, or so different she can’t believe them.

In her travels (journeys across dimensions?), Lydia can be anybody and do anything. Sometimes she doesn’t leave Beacon Hills, and becomes a trophy wife for Jackson and is miserable, or meets somebody else and slowly dies out of boredom with them.

Sometimes there a cities where she could live and be very happy. Perfect, non-existent cities, where Lydia would fit right in.

On a few occasions, she wanders even beyond her time period, but truth being told, when she’s there and then, she misses all the scientific advanced that have been made. Then again, she could easily make them herself – and sometimes she does, becoming a hero. Or she lives in the future, with the humankind another step forward. Yes, Lydia feels right at home there, too.

She’s a scientist, or she sees the stars from up close, or comes up with equations to change the world, or even, on one occasion, becomes an artist, but can’t really make herself cling to that.

She learns an infinite number of people and places, and lives life after life, not inhabiting the same one twice. She knows geography of whole worlds, understands their complicated systems of values and fits herself into them. She inhabits utopias and dystopias, the best and the worst she possibly can, and wonders at how she can make herself be a citizen of all of them, and then not miss them come morning.

In each and every one of her fantasies, Lydia is still Lydia, even if dresses differently, or even going by a different name. And in each and every one of her fantasies, Allison is at her side – or if she’s not, she’s close enough for Lydia to know that she _should_ be, and to miss her.

So when she tells Allison that she knows she loves her because she can’t imagine a life without her, it’s a little bit more complicated than Allison may think.


End file.
